


Sirius Black

by qilibali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sirius Black

Sirius Black，魔法界不可能有人不知道他，不过那和Harry Potter出名的原因不一样，他是被通缉才闹得妇孺皆知的。

事实上，知道他的人大多数都只认为他是一个在逃犯，他很危险——越狱的罪犯通常都很危险，有的可能听说过他和Harry Potter父亲的交情，至于他被关进阿兹卡班的前因后果，知道的人则是少之又少了。

众所周知，他是“高贵古老的Black家族”长子，关于这个家族，有一些很独到的的传统，包括：仇恨麻瓜、迷恋纯血统、全部斯莱特林学院就读、把家族成员名字印在墙壁挂毯上、把家养小精灵的头砍下来挂在走廊上等等。

从这样一个家庭出来的Sirius Black却有一辆巨大的飞天摩托，连有巨人血统的狩猎场看守都能骑，他的好朋友里有一位狼人，如果你就读过霍格沃兹，且年纪与Harry Potter差不多大的话，这位Remes Lupin先生可能还教过你一个学期的黑魔法防御术。

哦对了，Sirius Black也是家里唯一的格兰芬多学院毕业生，据说当年分院帽呼喊出他的学院，教授们都十分惊讶——鉴于他的堂兄姐妹们乃至祖先们都在斯莱特林，总之，一入学这个11岁的小家伙就已显露出与众不同的特质来，所以之后他闯祸的程度几乎和他聪明的程度一样多，还真是一点也不令老师们诧异。

除了之前提到过的那位狼人，Sirius Black在学校里还有两个死党，他是其中一个的孩子的教父——是的，那就是格兰芬多优秀的追球手，后来赫赫有名的Harry Potter的父亲James Potter。至于另一个，叫Peter Pettigrew。

也正是这一个背叛了他们所有人。投靠黑魔头，让Harry失去了父母，直接导致Sirius Black在22岁的黄金年华里蹲进阿兹卡班，一去就是十二年。

在摄魂怪的看守下，Sirius Black是唯一保持了绝对清醒的罪犯——也是唯一无需别人帮助越狱成功的那个。这不得不提他是一个优秀的变形术掌握者，他能变成一头黑狗，据说有熊那么大。

大狗在监狱中发现了背叛者的踪迹——通过一张报纸上的照片认出来的，就溜出被囚禁了十几年的监狱，游过大海，第一件事是去探望他的教子，虽然把男孩吓得够呛。

之后他闯进霍格沃兹寻找曾经的朋友后来的仇人，但最终功亏一篑，他被魔法部逮捕，差一点接受了摄魂怪之吻成为行尸走肉。

他的教子，在此之前从未谋面的Harry Potter相信了他，与朋友一起救了他，从此他开始了逃亡生涯。

这之后Sirius Black似乎没有什么东西值得叙说了，他并没能为自己和被谋杀的好友复仇，但至少向几个他在乎的人证明了自己的清白——那对他来说可能足够了。

后来，他过了一段躲躲闪闪的日子。为了离教子近一些，他吃着耗子住在山洞里，与一头同样畏罪潜逃的鹰头马身有翼兽Buckbeak做伴，用火烈鸟给孩子们写信——他似乎很讨动物们喜欢，潜进霍格沃兹的时候学生养的猫都帮着他。他还送了一把最棒的飞天扫帚给教子Harry。

由于他对Peter Pettigrew伪装的揭穿，一个叫Ron的孩子失去了老鼠宠物，Sirius Black就送了他一只小猪作为补偿，那不是真的，那是一只叫小猪的小猫头鹰。

又过了一段时间他回到了被驱逐的家——也许不能叫家，那只是一栋恶心但安全的老房子。

他也回到了凤凰社，接受校长Albus Dumbledore安排的任务。但后来由于魔法部依旧在通缉他而无法外出，只能和他的坐骑兼宠物Buckbeak终日呆在房间里，从窗户看这座新监狱外面的天空。

但这并没有持续多久。

他的生命停留在了36岁，其中十一年待在他讨厌的格里莫广场十二号，七年在美好的霍格沃兹，四年和朋友们一起住在高锥克山谷，十二年在阿兹卡班，最后两年他想尽可能陪伴在教子周围，虽然总不能如愿。

1996年夏天一个普通的夜晚，Sirius Black魔法部一次阻击黑魔头营救教子的行动中，被他的堂姐Bellatrix Lestrange的魔咒击中，掉进了魔法部一扇神秘的门里。

窃窃私语着的飘渺声音和帷幕包裹下，他去了另外一个世界。

在魔法学校游荡的那位差点没头的幽灵说，Sirius Black会走下去的，他有足够的勇气走下去。

Fin


End file.
